


some things aren't perfect

by chime



Category: Kamen Rider Drive
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4474004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chime/pseuds/chime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chase has trouble adjusting after leaving the Roidmudes, but he doesn't have to go through it alone. Set some time after episode 26.</p>
            </blockquote>





	some things aren't perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Estirose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/gifts).



Chase had taken to patrolling in the evenings. He makes the rounds in the daytime, too, but he didn't have to worry about sticking to the shadows so much at night. He liked being able to go out by himself, the freedom of it. It was new, like a lot of things were new, but it didn’t confuse him. He knew how to keep watch, at least.

He had wandered into a neighborhood he usually avoided, though there was a blank space when he tried to remember why that was. He thinks he has an idea when he passes a convenience store, and a voice calls his name.

A voice Chase is starting to know well, and he turns, almost automatic.

“Kiriko.” Chase says, unsure what else to say. He wasn't expecting to see her here, or anywhere, at this time of night. He had never seen her off-duty, never considered an alternative. She looks the same, but her clothes are different. Her hair is down.

"Hello, Chase." Kiriko says. She looks around, frowning. “Is everything okay?”

“I was doing a... Patrol,” Chase explains. “I was unaware you lived in this area. I apologize for surprising you.”

Kiriko relaxes, and he finds himself doing the same. “Do you do that often?”

"Surprise you?"

Kiriko covers her mouth. He can't understand her reaction, but she clarifies, "No, ah. Patrolling." 

“After receiving the driver I thought it best to assist in whatever way I can.” Drive needed sleep. Chaser did not.

She frowns at that. They stand in silence for a moment, before Kiriko speaks again.

“It’s good to see you.” She says. “Actually, there were... some things I wanted to talk about before you left. Do you have some time?”

Chase nods. Kiriko darts a look around again and says, “Could we walk?”

He follows her out of the shadow of the convenience store and up an unfamiliar street. It’s not until they turn a corner that Kiriko asks, in a rush, “Do you have anywhere to stay?”

Chase has difficulty answering, once he makes sense of her question. He had not made a habit of “staying” anywhere, after leaving the Roidmudes. He did not see a point in finding a place to stay when he got on fine without it.

“No.” He answers simply.

Kiriko nods, like she was expecting that. “There’s a place for you on the team, if you ever wanted somewhere to go.”

Chase is briefly thrown. He had been expecting an offer of a place to stay, but one he had become accustomed to - someplace abandoned, someplace secret. Not Drive’s base of operations. He doesn't know what to make of the offer.

He speaks carefully, brows drawn. “Thank you, Kiriko, but I do not know if I can. I may not be accepted so easily.”

Kiriko replies quickly. “We’d be happy to have you. Tomari-san, and the team, and… myself.”

“I will… Consider it.” Chase says. He doesn't know if that's an acceptable answer.

“I understand.” Kiriko says. He doesn't know what she understands. Still, he's glad. She glances at the building behind her. “This is my apartment. Will you be alright?”

“Of course,” Chase says. He had planned to cover more ground tonight, but he may go for a ride instead. His bike isn’t far from here.

She looks doubtful, but doesn't press him. “Goodnight, Chase.” She waves. He echoes the motion and she turns, suddenly, but Chase catches her small smile.

After seeing her off, he waits until a light goes on somewhere on the fourth floor, and then a little longer. He’s not sure the light is her, but it’s comforting anyway.

\---

A choice is made, eventually. Chase works with the team, but avoids the Pit if he can help it.

What he cannot help, apparently, is the Chief’s flair for the dramatic.

“Now, now, everyone, I have an announcement to make!” Chief Honganji begins, gesturing grandly to the room.

Chase stands beside him. He had expected a brief preliminary meeting to discuss his joining the team. He was not expecting such fanfare upon his arrival.

Kiriko and Shinnosuke are already facing the front. The others (Gou is not-so-mysteriously absent) gather around them, seeming more curious than is really warranted. They all know him, after all. Chase wonders if it's like this all the time.

“As of today, we will have a new addition to our little team!” The Chief reveals with a flourish - he appears to do everything with a flourish - and clasps a hand on his shoulder. He has a firm grip. “Everyone, please welcome Chase!”

Chase half expects the team to clap, but instead the Chief continues, gesturing to him this time, “Why don’t you introduce yourself, Chase?”

“Introduce… myself.” Chase says. He didn’t know he had to participate in this ceremony.

“Yes, of course! Just your name, something interesting about yourself. Something you like. So we know you a little better.” He wags his finger at him. “But keep it brief. We’re a busy division, you know!”

Chase nods, though he’s still confused. Everyone in the room already knows more than enough about him. There’s not much else to know. There may be a significance to it he is unaware of. He’s never had to introduce himself before. Not that he can remember, anyway. He may have had a chance as Proto-Drive. As Chase, however, his reputation preceded him.

He must be taking too long, because Shinnosuke stage-whispers, “Try not to take this so seriously!” Kiriko nudges him.

Perhaps he is overthinking this. He is expected to say something, so he might as well go for something simple, and honest.

“My name is Chase. I am a Kamen Rider. I like protecting people.” He says, keeping it short. That should be sufficient.

There is a period of silence, broken by the Chief clasping him on the shoulder again. “We look forward to working with you!”

The team claps, and the shift cars make celebratory noises from their positions around the room. Chase stands there, not sure if he should also clap, or say something else. Then Chief Honganji shoos everyone back to work, and the moment is over. Chase spends most of the day sitting in the back, watching the team work. An uneventful day, otherwise.

Chase thinks he could get used to uneventful days.

(There is an incident, afterward, involving Lieutenant Otta tossing Chase a can of cold coffee, that Shinnosuke is quick to smooth over.

Chase is careful not to crush it the second time.)


End file.
